


until the last of days

by outruntheavalanche



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Death, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rogue One Spoilers, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8889031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: There’s so much he wants to do with Chirrut and not enough time for it. Never enough time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm drowning in my Chirrut/Baze feelings, help.
> 
> Also, umm, consider this an AU where Baze didn’t get blasted to smithereens and, rather, had a few seconds to reflect before he died.
> 
> Title from the depressingly appropriate "Last of Days," by A Fine Frenzy because I'm a mess.

_through walls and harvest moons  
i will fight for you_

Baze lay on the damp sand—damp with water or blood, who can tell?—gasping for breath that does not come. He can feel his life’s blood trickle out of the many wounds on his mangled body. He thinks he should be in pain, that he should be tormented and suffering, but he only feels peace wash over him like the warm lapping waves of the ocean. Baze has never seen the ocean but he’d once promised Chirrut they would go together and stand on the shore, someday. When they had just a little time for themselves.

There’s so much he wants to do with Chirrut and not enough time for it. Never enough time.

Baze drags himself through tangled, twisted metal and debris until his eyes fall on Chirrut’s body. He lets his cheek press into the cool sand. 

There is a whisper of a voice at the edge of his rapidly fading consciousness. _“I have you.”_

Baze feels a smile cross his lips. He tastes copper at the back of his throat and his lungs burn with effort. He is so very tired, and so he closes his eyes.

The dark opens its arms to Baze and he goes willingly.


End file.
